<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grimm News by GlaringRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034899">Grimm News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaringRed/pseuds/GlaringRed'>GlaringRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaringRed/pseuds/GlaringRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happened?!” He asked, the panic and worry jolting him up from his chair.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, ragged in a way that spoke of at least one broken rib. When she exhaled and rested her head on the wall Qrow was given the impression that she was on the verge of crying. She swallowed thickly, face crunching in pain. Finally, Raven answered. “She’s gone.”</p>
<p>-<br/>Or: Raven tells Qrow about Summer's death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; Raven Branwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grimm News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You have a lot of nerve to show up here,” Qrow mumbled, not even looking up from his drink. He waited a couple of moments for Raven to answer, but when she didn’t, he turned around to face her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raven was leaning against the wall, with cuts and bruises marring her face and body. Her clothes were torn in many places, some of which barring an alarming resemblance to claw marks. The reds and blacks were richer in some places than others, a dead giveaway for blood stains. She was clutching at her sides, her teeth clenched and eyes barely open and looking just a breath away from passing out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That mere sight almost made him drop his glass in shock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened?!” He asked, the panic and worry jolting him up from his chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, ragged in a way that spoke of at least one broken rib. When she exhaled and rested her head on the wall Qrow was given the impression that she was on the verge of crying. She swallowed thickly, face crunching in pain. Finally, Raven answered. “She’s gone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It came out as a whisper, and it took Qrow longer than he cared to admit to comprehend what she meant. But when he did, he felt like the earth itself gave away from under him. He grasped the back of the chair to regain his balance, dropping his drink in the process. It was the sound of the shattered glass that finally prompted him to speak, “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raven’s eyes snapped towards him, but instead of a glare she just looked tired. Tired and defeated, as if her very soul had taken a beating. “Summer, she…” Her voice cracked then, and instead of continuing Raven just shook her head. She then used one elbow to push herself away from the wall and turned around, hand already sitting on the hilt of her sword. “Just thought that you should know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She unsheathed her blade, and Qrow barely managed to grasp her hand before she could open a portal. “And where do you think you’re going?” His voice came out more venomous than he intended it to be, but no matter, “We have to tell Tai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” She pulled her hand away and shot him a glare from over her shoulder. “You have to tell Tai.” She sliced at the air in front of her, opening the portal, but stopped before going in. Her shoulders sagged and she dropped her head, feet shuffling just slightly. “I can’t come. I’m- I’m-” She shook her head and passed through the portal, not even bothering to glance back at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Qrow mindlessly watched the portal close, a few choice words already in his mind for when he’ll next see his sister.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might do a continuation, idk.</p>
<p>Anyways, this was originally posted on my tumblr: https://kirimamistep.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>